


and you already know; you got me ready to go

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Dominant Shaw, F/M, Light Dom Vibes, Modern AU, Shower Sex, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Since it is NSFW week and I love Zaven, I ask for a shower sex fic. I mean, I don't know why but I see Shaw being the top when it comes to sex (don't ask me why but I do, haha) and imagining Raven coming to comfort him after a very bad day at work could be the most adorable thing ever. I'm there for soft Raven and dominant Shaw!"--Shaw has a truly awful day at work, and Raven knows just the way to make him feel better.





	and you already know; you got me ready to go

Despite her best intentions, Raven doesn’t hear Shaw come home. She’d tried to stay awake, honestly, she had. But she’d been up way too late working on projects last night in order to do the same tonight, waiting for her erstwhile boyfriend to return home from work. So instead of being there right when he walks through the door, Raven wakes up to the sound of the shower running.

Raven sits up on the couch and notices there’s a blanket over her, which means not only did she fail to wake up when Shaw got home, she did so when he came and checked on her. She stands and stretches, guilt twisting uncomfortably in her throat. Not that she’d promised him she’d be awake or anything; far from it, he had begged her to go to sleep, telling her via text that there’s no reason for both of them to get screwed over by his boss.

A frown creeps onto Raven’s face as she pads her way over to the bathroom, bare feet making little noise. She’d still wanted to do something nice for him, given how awful his day was. She glances at the kitchen clock as she passes and winces. Okay, so either he’s been home a long time, or that was a fifteen hour shift. A really, truly horrible day, then, and she didn’t even wake up to welcome him home.

Raven pauses in the hall with her hand on the bathroom door, the only sounds coming from within the gentle hiss of water. Normally Shaw sings in the shower, which Raven whines about but not-so-secretly loves. Today he’s silent, though, and Raven shakes her head. She wasn’t there earlier, but she’s here now, and she’ll be damned if her man is sad for a second longer.

She doesn’t say anything as she lets herself into the room, simply knocks once on the door. That’s their sign, just between the two of them, that it’s them and it’s okay, given that both her and Shaw have more than enough in their past to be jumpy about. He must have done the same when he checked on her, passed out on the couch in the living room, because otherwise she definitely would have woken up.

The humid air in the room immediately makes Raven’s thin tank top and cotton shorts stick to her skin. Normally she would shed them in short order and go join Shaw, but given that he doesn’t even make some comment on her coming into the room, she forgoes the first step. Concern rising in her throat, Raven pulls back the shower curtain to find Shaw leaning with his forehead pressed against the tile, simply letting the water wash over him. He looks more than half dead, and Raven’s heart breaks.

“Hey,” Raven calls softly, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. The muscles there are always firm, but right now they’re tense, just about ready to snap. She rubs a thumb over his skin, applying just a little bit of pressure, and is rewarded when Shaw lets out a large, ragged breath.

“I hate him,” Shaw mutters. Raven knows immediately that he’s talking about his temporary boss, the evil little dictator McCreary who’s in charge until Diyoza gets back from maternity leave. Raven hates him too, unsurprisingly.

“I know, baby.” Raven steps into the shower behind Shaw, running her hands down along the path of the water, resting them on his lower back. She presses her lips to the back of his neck and tastes some of the water there; it’s clean, no hint of sweat, so Shaw must have been in the shower for a while. “He’s not here now, though, so let’s forget about him. Want me to wash your back?”

Shaw simply grunts in response, and Raven takes that as permission to do so. She reaches past him and grabs the bottle of liquid soap, forgoing the loofa in order to dispense some directly into her hands. She’d be a damned fool to let anything get in between her and Shaw right now, including a piece of scrunched up fabric. With sure movements, Raven lathers up Shaw’s back, mapping his muscles and trying her best to gently coax some of the strain from them. She’s not a masseuse, by any means, but fixing things is something she’s almost compulsively good at, and she should hope she knows Shaw’s muscles well enough by this point to fix them.

It works, just a little, and Shaw groans when she massages a particularly tight spot beneath his shoulder blade. She sees his fingers twitch, and she can’t help the way that it sends heat straight between her thighs. It is absolutely not her fault that her boyfriend is the sexiest man in the world, and that due to Fuckface McCreary they haven’t had sex in literal days. She’s not a saint.

But Raven reminds herself that this isn’t about her. She’s doing okay, and she’ll survive a bit of a drought in the bedroom. It’s Shaw who needs comfort right now, and she’d be damned if she doesn’t give that to him. So Raven continues massaging him, even as the bubbles are thoroughly washed away, drawing a few more small sounds from him that are unfairly arousing.

After a time, she leans forward and presses another kiss right between his shoulder blades, delighting in the way he shudders as she licks a line up his spine. Raven practically purrs as Shaw reaches back to trace a hand up her naked thigh, “Feeling a bit better?”

“Mmm,” Shaw hums an affirmative, turning his head to look at Raven over the shoulder, and she cheers internally. Not brooding at the wall is a definite win. Shaw turns around and continues, his voice impossibly husky, “But I know something that would make me feel even better.”

Raven looks down between them and she is not at all ashamed of the fact that she actually salivates at the sight of his erection. So some of those groans had been just as sexual as Raven had been imagining, good to know. On any other day, Raven would spend time teasing Shaw; kissing him, dragging her teeth over his skin, driving him to his limit until he pins her down and-

Yes, well, any other day she would do that. But today is different, and Raven sinks to her knees in a heartbeat, only slightly disgusted by the way her sodden clothes cling to her skin as she moves. As she kneels in front of Shaw, he cups the back of her neck, running a thumb behind her jaw, and the gross wet clothes are definitely worth it.

“God, you’re perfect,” Shaw mutters, and Raven looks up at him through her lashes, leaning forward to press a kiss to his hip bone. She nips at the skin there, and Shaw’s grip tightens on the back of her neck in response. 

Raven leans back, placing one hand over the patch of skin she’d just bitten and reaching for Shaw’s cock with the other. Shaw grabs that wrist, though, and Raven looks up at him curiously. The look he gives her is the purest form of hunger, causing Raven’s breath to catch in her throat in the most delightful way. 

“No hands,” Shaw orders, and Raven nods eagerly. Although he usually takes the lead, it’s rare for him to get quite this commanding, and Raven absolutely loves it. Especially today, when all she wants is to give him exactly what he wants. Knowing that he’ll tell her how to do that, that he might just take it from her… Raven shivers pleasantly, the heat of the shower and Shaw’s skin under her hand nothing compared to the fire smoldering between her legs.

With Shaw still holding her one wrist, Raven leans forward and flattens her tongue to lick the underside of his cock, from base to tip. Shaw groans and his fingers twitch, sending thrills of happiness through Raven. Getting him off, seeing him lose control is practically a drug to her. She leans forward and takes him into her mouth, chasing every taste of him that the shower hasn’t cleared away.

“Shit,” Shaw curses above her as Raven runs her tongue over the head, humming at the tang of precome. He squeezes her neck when she hums, so she does it again, leaning forward and taking more of him into her mouth.

He’s a little too large for Raven to take all of without her hands to help, but damned if she doesn’t try. She bobs her head, attempting to take a little more of him on each downstroke, until his cockhead is bumping against the back of her throat. It’s not exactly an unwelcome sensation, but it is intense as her throat rejects the intrusion, but her mind eagerly seeks it out. In the end her body wins out, though, and Raven pulls back for air, gagging slightly.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, Raven,” Shaw grunts as Raven gulps down air. He drops her wrist and reaches to cup her jaw, tipping her face up towards him and brushing his thumb over her lips. She leans into the touch with a little moan, and Shaw bites his lower lip, visibly restraining himself.

“You don’t have to hold back,” Raven tells him, and Shaw’s dick twitches at the words. His thumb stills on her lower lip, and electricity races through Raven at the intensity of his expression.

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Shaw asks, not threatening, but almost as if she’s given him a blank check, something incredible he doesn’t want to waste.

“No,” Raven admits with a bit of a laugh, “but I trust you.”

“God, you’re going to kill me one of these days, you know that, right?” Shaw asks, and he actually smiles at her. Operation “forget about McCreary” is definitely a success. Raven simply shrugs as answer to his words, and Shaw shakes his head. 

The hand on her neck shifts up into her hair, firmly holding her head, and with his thumb Shaw prompts her to open her mouth. Raven sucks on the digit for a moment before opening her mouth wide, tongue out, and letting him guide her head back to his cock. Her eyes flutter closed as the head slips into her mouth, and she moans as Shaw totally takes over.

It’s hotter than it has any right to be for him to fuck her face. He somehow knows her body’s limits even better than she does, driving his hips forward just until she feels the slightest tickle of gag, and pulling back out. His hands hold her head firmly in place, as if she would want to leave anyway, and Raven revels in the mindset of it. Of being used, almost, the perfect tool to get him off. Of course, Shaw keeps telling her how perfect and incredible she is in between grunts and curses, which doesn’t hurt the situation any.

It’s not comfortable, of course. Raven’s knees ache and her jaw follows suit swiftly enough, and Shaw had used most of the hot water already. But his cock is hot in her mouth and his hands are strong and needy in her hair, which makes it all worth it. He needs her, she can give him things no one else can. Raven makes little noises around his thrusts, remembering how he had reacted to her moans earlier, and Shaw’s grip twists in her hair.

“Fuck, Ray-” Shaw chokes out, thrusting to the back of her throat one final time and coming with a full body shudder. 

Raven swallows as best as she can, and anything she misses is swiftly whisked away by the now quite chilly water of the shower. Shaw holds her in place a moment longer, catching his breath, and then releases her. He slumps to the floor of the shower in front of her and Raven crawls into his lap, curling against his chest after reaching up to shut off the spray. His arms wrap securely around her, and Raven hums happily.

“Welcome home,” Raven chuckles, and Shaw laughs breathlessly. She tilts her head up and presses a kiss to the bottom of his jaw. “So how was work?”

Shaw groans, a huge smile on his face, and Raven laughs, happy through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy here's some smut 'cause I can. [this is the song the title is from, btw.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNQJGw5XqPM)
> 
> ets is the greatest beta in the world, and you guys are the best readers in the world, i love you all <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
